


I Like You, I Really Like You

by Omegathyst



Series: Polythyst [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Doubt, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Imaginary Peridot, Inner Dialogue, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Amethyst has feelings for Peridot, and hopelessly crushes them down with doubts and fantasy-induced masturbation.





	I Like You, I Really Like You

“You should be out there, helping the gems move into Beach City. Why are you wasting your time here?”

Amethyst snapped her head up from the pillow she was humping, her long hair pressing against her already heated face. That voice sounded like her own, but deeper.

“There’s so many of them you could get to know, instead of lusting after a gem that might not even ** _like you back.”_ **

_ “Shut up!” _Amethyst growled, clinging onto the pleasure she was receiving from Peridot. Not the pillow, Peridot was beneath her, her tongue doing the most mesmerizing of tricks on her shape-shifted clit. “Y-Yes, Peridot…”

Amethyst pushed forward, thrusting her plump ass into the pillow. Getting bored with the motions, Amethyst’s right arm shape-shifted into a long dark purple tentacle that thrusted itself into her wet cave. With Peridot thrusting her fingers into Amethyst and playing her clit with her tongue, Amethyst cried out in the soundproof walls of her room. Peridot, the gem that had taken over her mind since Lapis abandoned her, the gem she wanted to ma-

“Lapis is back, and Peridot was _ so _ happy to see her. Bismuth also got along with Peridot _ so _ well. I wouldn’t be surprised with Peridot was making her rounds, you’re just-”

“N-No! She wants me!” Amethyst shouted. “Just like I want her, I just haven’t found the right time to tell her! **Fuck fuck fuck!”**

Amethyst collapsed onto her pillow as the tentacle started jackhammering her pussy, as Peridot started thrusting into her lover with her shape-shifted dick. Yes, that sounded perfect.

“She o-only wants me,” Amethyst moaned. “I’m g-gonna cum,_ PERIDOT!” _

Amethyst cried out as she felt bursts of lavender cum explode from her cave and onto her tentacle arm. A haunting feeling creeped up on her as she looked down at the pillow, and her cum-covered arm. Amethyst looked at the ceiling, waiting for another insult. Nothing.

She picked up the hose and bar of soap nearby, and got to bathing her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel?


End file.
